1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to web-based applications and, more specifically, to systems, methods, and non-transitory computer-readable medium having computer program stored therein to publish or deploy web-based applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
An entity may utilize web-based enterprise applications (sometimes called web applications) in the entity's operations for a variety of purposes, and one or more developers may create these web applications. A developer may build or modify a web application using software such as J2EE. The developer may not be permitted to publish or deploy the web application, however, without the help of a system administrator. These restrictions on developer permissions may exist even if the developer's web application has already been deployed previously. For example, a developer may issue a request to redeploy a web application that is then assigned to a system administrator. The system administrator may then work on the request, copy the web application to be redeployed, and redeploy the web application. That is, a system administrator may manually redeploy a web application after stopping and deleting the old version of the web application, if there is one.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, redeployment of web applications may involve developer actions 1500, help desk actions 1600, and system administrator actions 1700. A developer 150, for instance, may issue a request 1501 to redeploy one of the developer's web applications. A help desk 160 then may assign the request 1601 to a system administrator 170, e.g., a WebLogic support (WLS) system administrator. Then, the assigned system administrator 170 may work on the request 1701. For example, the system administrator 170 may copy the web application 1702 and deploy the web application 1703. The system administrator 170 next may determine whether the deployment was successful 1704. If the deployment was successful 1704, the system administrator 170 may log options related to the redeployment and the web application's status in a file 1705. If the deployment was unsuccessful 1704, however, the system administrator may analyze the logs 1706, for example, then again copy the application 1702.